Project Summary SolveBio is a cloud-based data platform for biopharma clinical and translational research. The goal of this project is to implement a graphical user interface-based comparison software suite to flexibly compare next generation sequencing (NGS) results for patients across replicates, assays, commercial vendors, biospecimens, and timepoints, with an initial application in assessing liquid biopsy accuracy. Liquid biopsy is an emerging non-invasive method for screening and monitoring actionable mutations but technological and biological hurdles remain. Comparing and evaluating NGS data generated by different assays is difficult to impossible for most individual scientists. Solving this challenge has the potential to catalyze progress in the adoption of precision oncology and facilitate the broader application of next-generation sequencing technologies to provide more efficient clinical care to patients.